1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette, and more specifically, is directed to a tape cassette for magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tape cassette for magnetic video tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus is, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,172, provided with a pair of brake levers which engage respective reels of the cassette to prevent the latters from rotating when the cassette is not used. The brake levers are arranged beside tape guide members which are positioned on both sides of a front opening of the tape cassette. When the magnetic tape is withdrawn from the front opening, the brake levers are released. Thus, the conventional tape cassette requires many parts and hence is rather troublesome to assemble.
Further, in the conventional tape cassette, the tape is pinched between resilient tape-slack preventing members and the tape guide members to prevent the tape from being slackened. But this is not very effective, and tape slack is not entirety eliminated. Thus, the tape is apt to be slackened when the tape cassette is ejected from a video tape recorder (V.T.R.), allowing it to be jammed when a lid for covering the front opening is closed. Tape slackening also causes other troubles.